A Bloody Life We Live, don't you think?
by LilMissTama
Summary: Eloisse "Ebony" Black. One of the most cruel, cold and dangerous female pirates ever. But everyone has their own story, and here, Eloisse will tell her story. [OC Fanfiction]
1. Introduction to Eloisse's Life

"Ebony"

The cold rain was falling from the dark gray clouds. The streets were empty, except for a few couples walking down the street, with an umbrella covering their heads from the rain. Also, there were two kids, a girl and a boy, running down the street. The girl had black, long hair, a pair of beautiful green eyes and a pale white skin. She wore a blue dress, and black shoes. Her name was Eloisse Black.

The boy was taller than the girl; he had short black hair, light blue eyes and a pale white skin, too. His name was Nathan Frost or Nate for short. They were running under the rain, laughing and yelling things to each other. The couples that walked nearby looked at the pair with a curious look.

The boy, at one point stopped in front of a house, but the girl didn't see it and crashed with him. Both of them fell to the floor with a splashing noise. A woman came out from the house and frowned when saw the two kids wet, dirty and with a weird smell.

-"You little…! Come in, I must wash both of you."-the woman growled. It was the kid's mother.

Eloisse was going to make her way in, but Nate pushed her aside and entered first, with Eloisse following seconds later. It was confirmed that Nate didn't like his sister at all, but he was eleven, he couldn't harm her because of their mother, she was always there to protect Eloisse. This was the reason some horrible things would happen later on, all because of the innocence the little member of the family had.

A few hours went by and both kids were clean, Eloisse was in a little couch, asleep. Their mother was on her room, sleeping. Her deep breath could be heard in the entire house. Nate growled and looked at the innocent Eloisse sleeping. He hated her. He wanted her death. Nate simply poked Eloisse's right eye, making the girl wake up. She was about to cry, but Nate covered her mouth.

-"Listen to me. If you cry, I swear I will kill you, okay? I need you to do something for me."- He said, staring into the teary green eyes. –"Mother said some horrible things about both of us, she said she hated us. I need your help to get rid of her, okay?"

The little girl sobbed softly while the tears streamed down her face. Did her mother really say that type of stuff about them? She didn't feel anger or hate, just pain and sadness. Nate hugged her and whispered some things on her ear, fake words that made the little girl hug herself to her brother and cry, why would their mother say those things?

-"What are we going to do, Nate?"-Little Eloisse asked, raising her green eyes and staring into her brother's cold and blue ones.

-"…You are going to get rid of her, lil' girl. Come on, follow me."-he said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Eloisse followed him closely, with a nervous shacking on her hands. She had seen Nate excited before, but this time, it was different. A cynical smile was painted on his face when he took out a kitchen knife and handed it to Eloisse.

The girl gasped softly and opened her eyes widely, taking the knife with her little hands. Nate placed an arm around her sister's shoulders and both of them walked to their mother's room, silent.

-"Now, what you are about to do is a secret, okay?"-Nate said, while Eloisse nodded, with her hands shaking in fear. –"Perfect! Now, what you must do… slit mother's throat. One clean cut."-Nate said, pushing the little girl into the room where their mother was sleeping.

He pushed Eloisse until she was on her knees, beside their mother's sleeping body. Nate was beside her, with his arms around her shoulders, looking at the silver knife.

-"Come on now, coward. Do it."-He said, making the little Eloisse shake in fear as she brought the knife to the woman's neck. In a few seconds, the blood covered the knife, the girl's hands, the woman's neck and the bed.

She was dead.

The girl's eyes became teary again as she took the knife out the woman's neck, more blood covering the pale white hands that belonged to Eloisse.

-"See?! It wasn't so difficult, you little coward!"- Nate laughed and got off the bed, grabbing Eloisse by the neck of her shirt and dragging her with him.

The little girl couldn't hold it back anymore. She covered her face and started crying, with tears and blood drops running through her face. Her mother was gone. But she had said all those horrible things.

Eloisse didn't know that all of those words were lies told by her brother, and now, she was alone and without protection from her corrupted brother.

**Note: Hey there! :D I hope you liked it. I will upload more parts about Eloisse's life, and obviously, her mentor-student relationship with Vaas. Just tell me if you liked it, and I will write more! **

**Twitter: LilMissTama**

**Tumblr: i-hope-oak-senpai-notices-me**


	2. Chapter 2

_-8 Years Later_-

The things between Eloisse and Nathan were pretty fucked up after he… well, made her kill their mother. The little, innocent six-year-old girl we saw that time was gone, and now it was a fourteen-year-old teenager, with a pretty fucked up head.

And Nathan had changed a lot, too. He now was an attractive nineteen-year-old man. But with the years, the hate between the two siblings had grown. Now, every night when they were together, Nate and Eloisse had bloody fights, full of curses and punches. She couldn't leave, and Nate didn't want to. He wanted to see Eloisse suffer, and he caused all of the suffering. That was his favourite part.

One of those nights, Eloisse was home. She had just arrived from high school, the place she hated more than any other. Why, you ask? She was the weird one of every group. She had dark thoughts that made other kids stay away from her, making her cold with everyone. But she was smart, the smartest of her class. That's why she gave didn't care about them, she thought intelligent people didn't need friends, or loved ones.

Anyways, back to the Frost-Black family living room.

Nate arrived an hour later, with a glass bottle on one hand and a knife on the other one. He was drunk, of course, which made Eloisse look at him, a little scared.

-"Um… hey, Nate."-she whispered, not lifting her view from the book she was reading.

Nate's blue eyes locked on his sister, and he walked up to her. The girl's muscles tensed and her hairs stood on the end. He was going to punch, kick or simply insult her. But this time, it was different. He gave Eloisse the knife and chuckled, he was a trained policeman, so that made the girl more nervous. _"He wants me to fight him? Oh my god." _ The girl thought, raising her head and her right hand, taking the knife. Nate took Eloisse by the right shoulder and stood her up, ignoring the girl's growls.

-"C'mon, coward. Fight with me, or are you too much of a chicken to do it?"-He said, chuckling and pushing Eloisse. Eloisse sighed and raised the knife, and immediately sharply lower, with the intention of stabbing her brother's arm. But Nate saw that coming and blocked the attack with the bottle, kicking her sister's knee and making her fall.

-"Eloisse, don't make me waste my fucking time."-Nate stomped one of the girl's hands, the one that held the knife. Eloisse growled and let the knife go, while her brother took it. –"You really need… to know that I rule this fucking house, right? You think you can come and try to stab me in the arm, stupid kid…" Nate was so drunk he didn't remember the part where he told her "Fight with me."

The girl stood up, with her right hand red from the stomp that her brother gave her. But before she could do anything else, Nate did a cut with the knife on the girl's face, from the right side of her forehead to the right cheek, but her eye wasn't harmed.

Eloisse couldn't hold a soft scream of agony, while she covered the cut with both of her hands, with blood dripping from her fingers and face.

-"Fucking asshole, shit! What the fuck is going on your shitty brain right now?!" –She said, kicking her brother's crotch with rage. Nate had harmed her a lot in the past eight years, leaving lots of scars on her back and shoulders, but the face? That was too much. The kick made Nate fall to the ground, growling and whispering curses. The girl took that chance to stumble out of the house and run to the nearest clinic, she needed to heal that cut.

After a few minutes, she was sitting on the clinic's consult room. The doctor was stitching the wound carefully; he didn't want to hurt the girl.

-"So, tell me, how you got this wound, Mrs. Black?" –The doctor asked when he finished the stitches. Eloisse doubted for a minute and sighed, rubbing her left eye.

-"I tripped, but I had a mug in my hand and it broke, and I cut myself with a piece of broken glass."-She lied, looking at the doctor. She hated Nate, but in a little part of her brain, she loved him and needed him by her side. The doctor nodded and told Eloisse that she could go home. The girl thanked the doctor and left the clinic, returning to her house.

For her surprise, Nate wasn't there. The knife and the bottle were on the floor, and snores could be heard from the upper floor. Nate was asleep there, so the girl went upstairs to see him. She sighed when she saw him sleeping, drooling and hugging a pillow.

-"I fucking hate you, but at the same time, I love you, big brother motherfucker." –She whispered that phrase before walking into her room and locking the door, with the silence ruling the house again.


	3. Chapter 3

_-6 months later_-

-"FREEZE! ELOISSE BLACK, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"- The strong and powerful voice of her brother made the girl's bones shake, and her eyesight locked on him. There was a group formed by seven cops were aiming their weapons at the teen's head.

-"What the heck, Nate?"-She yelled, when her brother and another cop grabbed her by both arms and took her out the living room, into the street.

-"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SCUM. WE KNOW YOU MURDERED KATHERINE SUMMERS EIGHT YEARS AGO."-The other cop yelled, while he threw Eloisse into their car.

-"What? Katherine Summers? My… mother?"-She whispered, while the memories of the night she stabbed her mother came back. But there was no way they could know that except that…

Nate told them. But the little bastard didn't say _he_ was the one that made her commit that crime. He wanted her to go down the rabbit hole, but he was smart enough not to fall down with her.

She felt fucking betrayed. She knew her brother wasn't a saint, but he made a promise: _"No one will ever know this happened, okay?"_ Looks like the bastard wanted to talk.

She didn't hear her brother yelling at her, telling her to move her ass out of the car, but he grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and dragged her out, and through the floor until they reached a hallway full of cages.

-"This place is where we place scum like you, little sister."-Nate said, while opening one of the cages and throwing Eloisse in there. The teen growled when she hit the cold, hard ground. Her head was pounding wildly when she heard the loud noise the cage door made when it closed, and she sat on her lonely confinement. She sighed and hugged her knees close to her. He was alone now, no doubt. Maybe they were going to kill her, or maybe not. She preferred death; it was the only way she could rest. What would her teachers think?

It didn't matter. She needed to find a way out of there, she couldn't stay there. What would they do to her?

Time had the answer, and she had to wait to see what shit life would bring her.

The next morning, Nate came to visit her again. He had a set of keys in his hand, that fact made the teen curious. For her luck, when Nate left a key fell to the floor. Eloisse smiled widely and took it; it was the key to her cell's door. But she would wait for the right time to use it; she would do it at midnight maybe. She hid the key in a whole that was on the wall, after that, she sighed and looked at the cell door. A pair of cops had just arrived, and told her to move out of the cell. This was going to be a long, long day for her.

_PD: Sorry if this chapter was very short, tomorrow I'll upload her escape. I'm not feeling very well, and I can't write with my nose bothering me. XD Hope you like this short chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

-_4 Months Later-_

Sadly, out protagonist had to delay her escape. Since she was taken to jail, she had to go to many trials, until the judge decided she would stay in jail forever. Sadly, that rainy night Eloisse found her way to escape. The key she took from her brother was in her hand, and she was waiting for her psychologist, Henry. He always opened the door way too much, leaving it open for a few minutes until he remembered he had to close it. It was the same boring Wednesday night.

Finally, the old man arrived. He greeted the teenager and opened the cell's door. Eloisse's heart started pounding wildly. It was her chance. Like a wild animal looking for freedom, she jumped from the chair she was sitting on and ran past the old man. He tried to grab one of the teen's hands, but she was too fast for him. Sneaking past many guards, listening to Henry's voice yelling at her, telling her to come back, she made her way out of the prison. When she placed both of her feet out of the concrete, horrible prison, she started laughing like a maniac, with the rain falling on her. She was free, finally.

With all of the police forces behind her, she started running again, with her laugh floating on the night, wet breeze.

Meanwhile, Nathan was yelling orders at all of the other police force. He needed to bring his sister back, if he didn't lock her up again, he was screwed. Henry was being questioned right now, and many of the other prisoners were being questioned too. He needed to know where Eloisse was going to, or what was she going to do. But for now, they were empty, without a clue, a note, or something to start searching for her.

-"Um… boss?"-The voice of the rookie that was his assistant snapped Nate out of his thoughts, while he turned to talk to the rookie.

-"Yes, Mason? What do you want? Found anything yet?"-He asked, raising both eyebrows, making the rookie nod.

-"Follow me, Mr. Frost."

Both men walked until they found a crumbled, wet paper on the floor. Nate crouched and took it, opening it and reading: _"I can't believe I trusted him for so long. I gave him my respect, and he just gave me his back and made me suffer. But this time, it's my turn to play. –EB"_

Nate stared at the paper, with his face losing its color, and acquiring a worried look. He had created a monster. A young and full of energy monster called Eloisse Black.

He needed to lock her up before any shit happened.

This was the first time Henry felt so harassed. Since he had left the interrogation, he felt that someone was watching him, so he wanted to return to his apartment as soon as possible. Taking out the keys and opening the door, he walked in and saw the lights were out. _Normal. _He thought, closing the door. He still felt that someone was watching him, so he hurried over to his room. That was the worst mistake he could ever make. Sitting on his bed, with a butcher knife, was Eloisse, with a wicked smile on her face.

-"Hey, darling. Did you miss me? Thanks for leaving the knife on the kitchen table."-She said, chuckling softly. Henry was about to scream, but the girl jumped off the bed and placed the knife on the man's throat.

-"One word, one scream, and you die. Shut the fuck up."

Henry nodded and sat on the bed, with the teenager keeping the knife to his neck. They started talking, and Eloisse told all of her plans to the man. He was surprised, she was planning to escape and live in other country, but before he could reply to this last statement, the teen cut the man's neck open. The blood covered her face, hands and all of the bed.

-"I'm sorry, buddy. But I can't let you yell my plans out loud."

She took the knife and changed her clothes, when she left the house; she was wearing big man's clothes, making her another face of the crowd. She had the knife on her belt, and the revolver the man kept on his closet on her right hand. All she needed was the ticket, the boat ride, and she was gone, gone forever. England would forget her face, her voice and her actions. She could start all over again, but sadly, she didn't take her brother on count.

He remembered her, and would do anything to take her down.

Anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Eight years later-_

-"Eloisse, why did you eat that?"-A female's voice growled, it had a very noticeable British accent and came from under a pair of quilts. That, my friends, is out Eloisse. But not the teen ager we knew, now we have a twenty three years old Eloisse, which is living on India. Her escapes took her out of her birth place, and she ran through France, Spain, Germany, Italy and many other places, until she got to her actual residence. Her face and body had changed a lot during the years. She had round and soft breasts, a thin waist, strong arms and legs and a very scared body. Her back was full of cuts and scratches, the right side of her face had the typical scar that represented the damage her brother inflicted her, and her arms were full of tattoos. Black snakes crawled around her arms, but she was happy with them.

Eloisse rose up from her bed and stretched, with the quilts falling on her side. She yawned and scratched her right eye, as she sat on her bed. Her black hair was tied up on a ponytail, and her green eyes were glowing. Well, they weren't, but in the darkness of the room, they looked like glowing.

She looked around the room and smiled softly. It was messy as hell, but she liked it that way. She threw her legs over the left side of the bed and stood up, stretching and yawning again. Walking over to her closet, she took out a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a pair of leather boots. She hid a knife on one of the boots and held her gun in her left hand. He was leaving India, for caution. She didn't want to get caught after eight years of freedom.

She lived in a little apartment near the docks; there were many ships in them, including one with two men that wore red shirts. That ship came every six months, and she heard stories about it. It came from an island that was far way from everything, and she wanted to go there. Her curiosity ate her from the inside to the outside, and she was going to sneak into that ship.

She locked her apartment and slid the key under the door, so no one could go inside it. There were many syringes and spoons all over the place, Eloisse was a drug addict, and she mostly used heroine. This was introduced to her in jail, by her brother. He wanted her to be so sick she couldn't even escape, but the drugs just made her rage increase, and also her madness did. She didn't carry any drugs with her, which made her a little angry. But she didn't have a place to put them, so she just had her gun, which she stole a couple of weeks ago, and her knife. She made her way to the docks and arrived to the big ship. It had a curious look, and also, a window that was opened on one of its sides. Eloisse raised a brown and smiled, she could reach it if she jumped. She was very tall, after all.

When she sneaked in, she fell into a big space that had a few cages in it. Eloisse arched a brow and looked around, exploring. She touched the cages with the tip of her fingers and smiled. The air of the room smelled like blood, and she felt that lots of people had suffered in it. She loved it. The sick mind of the woman enjoyed seeing other people suffering, and the drugs she consumed made it worse.

She heard the pirates' voices come down a set of stairs, and she hid in a dark corner of the shipment place. She would have to stay there until they arrived to the island, wherever it was, of course.

The time passed, and Eloisse was sound sleep. She didn't know how much time had passed since they left India, but she was pretty tired. Suddenly, the boat stopped, making her wake up. But before she could do anything else, two arms were around her, lifting her from the floor.

-"Peek-a-boo, hermana."-A thick Spanish accent whispered into her ear, and she shivered. Her head turned a bit and her green mad eyes met a pair deep green eyes, that had the same mad and insane look as the woman's ones. –"May I ask, what the fuck you are doing on my boat?"-

Eloisse felt a little click on her head, and rage wanted to come out through the woman's mouth, but, also an estrange feeling filled her brain.

It was something hid deep into the woman's brain.

_Attraction._

Vaas was feeling weird. The woman he found on the boat didn't talk, but all he saw in her eyes was enough to make him understand she was just like him.

And that made him feel different about her. She was not going to be sold to any random guy that had money. He was going to keep her. Her seductive British accent, plus her perfect body made the man stare at her for minutes. She was placed on a cage near Vaas' favorite spot to look over the other pirates' activities.

But also, something weird formed in the psychopath's head while watching her. _Hey, you, what if you train her? She could be a great pirate. Just look at her, _the voice that he had In his head spoke, while his eyes rolled to the side to see the British woman. She was hanging from the upper part of the bamboo cage, with her feet holding her.Vaas stared at her for a few minutes and shook his head. He couldn't afford to do that, even if she was the most attractive woman he knew, she didn't look like a murderer, but she did look strong. But in time, he would see she was different.

Eloisse started swinging slowly, with her eyes locked on a specific spot of the camp, the exit. She was planning to escape that cage, even if the man with the Mohawk sitting next to her cage made her feel weird. She couldn't stay in a cage after eight years of freedom. For the next month, she would think of a plan to escape, in the watch of the other pirates and Vaas.


	6. Chapter 6

_-1 Month Later-_

Vaas was walking around the camp. He was going to see Eloisse, the only rejected he didn't kill. She was always hanging upside down in her cage; the only time of the day where she actually touched the floor with her feet was when she slept. The pirate was curious about her, why would a woman like her sneak into his boat to arrive here? He needed to ask her, but he didn't want to do it. The only thing he knew about her was her age, twenty three, her name and from where she came from. Vaas was two years younger than her, so he always called Eloisse "abuela". This made the British laugh a lot, but she would stop and call Vaas "little kid", and then she would laugh again. This made Vaas a little angry, and he would reply "I'm not a little kid; I'm just younger than you, abuela." But it wouldn't work, once Eloisse started laughing, there was no turning back.

Meanwhile, Eloisse was executing her escape. She already had the keys and the pirate she took the keys from wasn't looking. Silently, she opened the cage and crawled out. She still kept her knife hidden in one boot, so she silently reached for the pirate's mouth with her left hand, and cut his neck with the knife she held in her right hand. A victorious smile appeared on her face as she reached out for the gun the pirate had on his belt, and she placed it on her own belt. She stood up and silently made her way to the camp's exit.

Vaas was in front of Eloisse's now empty cage. Rage ran through his veins as he saw the dead body of one of his pirates, and he knew that the British woman was smarter than him.

-"YOU FUCKS."-He yelled at all of the other pirates, which had their weapons ready to go. –"FIND HER. BRING HER TO ME, OR YOU ALL DIE."

All of the pirates ran towards the exit, with Vaas looking at them, with his arms crossed. _Looks like abuela was smarter than me this time. I like her methods. _

By the time the pirates were running in the look of Eloisse, she was already settled down in an ebony tree that stood in the middle of the jungle. She smiled at the black bark of the tree; it made her feel like home. After her mother died, Nate painted the house with the darkest black she ever saw. And it was the same color that the tree she was sitting on possessed. She heard the voices of the pirates coming from the trail, but it was night time, and she was sitting on the tallest branch of the tree. She giggled a little when she saw the pirates run by her tree and continue to search deep in the jungle, and she just hugged herself to the branch, in an attempt to rest a little bit.

One month passed and she survived in the jungle, killing wild cats and eating their raw meat, while she drank rain water. She felt pretty good that way.

One morning, when she was waking up, on the ground; she fell when she was asleep; she felt a shadow over her, a human shadow. When she opened her light green eyes, they met another pair of deep green eyes.

-"Hello, hermana. It is nice to see you again."-Vaas said, with a smirk on his lips. Eloisse sighed and just closed her eyes again, whispering:

-"If you are going to kill me, just do it. I don't like to be locked up…"

The pirate laughed and took the British by the waist, lifting her up the ground and standing her up.

-"Why would I kill you, hermana? You showed me you are better than any of the other fucks that work for me."-He petted Eloisse's head as he spoke, with the woman looking at him, with relief coursing through her veins, even if relief made her feel like a dog. –"You'll be a great pirate, and I will train you, Ebony."

-"Ebony?"-She raised an eyebrow, but she understood. He found her in a tree called ebony, so she would be called Ebony, too.

Vaas smiled and nodded, hugging Ebony's waist with one of his strong arms.

-"Let's go, hermana! I must introduce you to the other assholes."

-"Awesome."-She smiled a little bit, this was the first time someone actually recruited her by her fucked up sanity and her capability to murder people.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaas and Eloisse were arriving to the camp. All of the other pirates looked at them, curious and a little surprised. That was the first time they had a female pirate.

– Hermanos! – Vaas yelled to all of the other pirates, and all of them stayed quiet while looking at him. – Today, this granny you see here is joining us!

For a few seconds, silence was present, but then all of the pirates started cheering and whistling at Eloisse, the female pirate just smiled and looked at Vaas. The pirate winked at her and hugged her waist with one arm, taking her through the camp. The female pirate looked around the camp, and saw how the pirates lived. It was a basic cycle: Fuck, hunt, eat, and sleep. Her life before the islands was the same, but taking away the fucking and the hunting. She was a virgin, and she never admitted it. The last time she had contact with a man was in Germany, but she killed him after he broke her heart. She shook her head, taking all of those memories away, and saw that Vaas had stopped both of them in front of a hut.

– You will be staying with me, preciosa. – Vaas winked at her and opened the hut's door, walking inside it.

_Oh my fucking god. _Eloisse thought, walking inside the hut. _I am going to share a fucking house with a fucking dude. Don't panic, Eloisse. _ _Don't. Fucking. Panic. _

Eloisse walked around the hut, while she heard the sounds Vaas made. She saw maps, guns, packages and bags that had white powder, syringes or leaves inside them.

- Um… Vaas? – She said, softly, looking over to the pirate. He was placing a pillow in a sofa, and Eloisse guessed she would be sleeping there.

- Yeah, preciosa? What do you need? – He answered, raising his head and looking at her.

The female pirate pointed at one of the bags, that was full of syringes.

- Do you have heroine, by any chance? – She smiled, awkwardly. Since the last time she had heroine, a few months had passed, and she needed it so bad it made her feel sick

- Claro. Check in one of the bags on the table. – He nodded and pointed at the table. Eloisse sighed in relief and took one of the syringes, opening it and placing the tip of the needle in her arm. She pressed it and relief coursed through her veins. The pirate smiled, while he walked over to a bed that was near the sofa Eloisse was going to sleep in. The female pirate sighed in relief and walked over to the sofa and lied on top of it, placing her head on the pillow.

- Be ready, preciosa. We will begin training in the morning. – Vaas said. Eloisse just nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a few seconds.

Maybe she did belong in that island. Maybe she had found her place, and maybe she could be useful for the first time in her life.

The night went by and Eloisse woke up feeling something on top of her. It was Vaas; he sat on her stomach while she was sleeping. He had a big smile on his face, and he looked at Eloisse.

- ¡Buenos días, hermana! – He said, chuckling when Eloisse pushed him off her stomach.

- Fuck you. – She said, taking a pair of deep breaths before sitting on the couch. Vaas stood up and sat beside her, hugging her waist like he did last night. Eloisse crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, looking at Vaas. – So, about that training, what are we going to do today? – She asked, yawning.

- We are going to hunt! I know, you know how to shoot, stab, and all of that shit. But I am going to teach you how to create molotovs. – The pirate said, nodding and smiling.

- Looks like fun. – Eloisse chuckled and stood up, dragging the pirate with her. – Let's go.

Vaas laughed and took Eloisse in his arms, carrying her like a sack of potatoes and took her outside. Both of the pirates laughed and Vaas placed her on the floor, and both of them walked until Vaas told her to stop, placing a hand on her right arm.

- We're gonna have fun, hermana. I am sure of it. – Vaas nodded and called one pirate, which brought them a tank of gasoline, a bunch of glass bottles and cloth rags. – Now, you are going to make a pair of molotovs and use them. Don't kill yourself using them.

A few hours later, both pirates were returning to the camp. Eloisse had a few burns on her fingers, but she didn't pay attention to them.

- You are not as useless as I thought preciosa. – Vaas mumbled, looking at her. She was strong, he had just discovered that. You needed a pair of ovaries to ignore a few bad burns in your hands.

- Thank you, idiot. – Eloisse replied, looking at her hands. A few drops of blood ran down her fingers, and it was painful as fuck. But she wouldn't brag about it, it wasn't worth it.

- Your words harm me so much, preciosa. – The pirate said, hugging the female with one arm, moving her close to him. This made the female a little confused, but she didn't say anything. The feelings between both of them were growing, and they couldn't deny it. She just rested her head on Vaas' shoulder and both of them walked in silence, a comfortable one, to the camp.


End file.
